Wario and Waluigi vs Robbie Rotten and his Clones
(Top one by WA7U161 B01, bottom by Oofman78) -Me Description Mario vs LazyTown! Which goofy team of villains will win? Poll Who are you rooting for? WE ARE NUMBER ONE WAAAAAH! Fight It starts in the Mushroom Kingdo, Wario and Waluigi are planing there next scheme (song) Wario: Lets take all there money! Waluigi: No, lets launch theme to the moon Both: WAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA! At night, they get a Bullet Bill Launcher and aim it at Peaches Castle Wario: Lets-a set it at max speed Waluigi: YEAH YEAH YEAH! Wario: Keep it down! Mario and Luigi walk out with Baseball Bats There going to the grand tournament Waluigi: NOW! They launch the Bullet at full speed Mario was quick enough to hit it as hard as he can It launched back at the crooks Both: NONONONO NOOOO! The brothers get lauched up to the sky The bullet bill explode, sending them far away They are about to land in LazyTown Robbie and his clones are plotting to stop Sportacus Robbie: We are going to launch him far away Wario and Waluigi crash Robbie: WHAT ARE YOU DOING! Waluigi: Hey, knockoff, your trying to take our plan like you took my looks! Robbie: You are disrespecting the Villian Number 1! FIGHT! (Song) Robbie: BOBBIE, TOBBIE, FLOBBY, TIME TO TEACH THOSE DORKS A LESSON IN TRICKERY! Wario: Waluigi, you deal with the clones while i handle the real deal! The three coles run up to Waluigi Tobbie trips on a rock Bobbie throws a banana peel and the ground, but Waluigi steps over it Waluigi pukks out a tennis racket Waluigi: Wahaha Waluigi hits Bobbie all the way to space K.O. BOBBIE IS DEAD! Flobby gets in a fighting possition his legs are very wobbly after seeing what he did to Bobby Waluigi kicks Flobby in the nuts, breaking his pelvis, killing him K.O. FLOBBY IS DEAD! Tobbie get up from the ground and runs away as fast as he can Robbie Rotten: My VILLIANS! WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM! (Song) Robbie: Now you have made me furious! Wario: Stay back Waluigi, you’ve fought enough weakings Robbie: BEHOLD, MY SHRINK INATOR 2000 Wario gets his motercycle and runs over Robbie Robbie: My Shinkinator is RUINED! Robbie Rotten throws a net at Waluigi Robbie: Now your little friend is stuck foreve! Waluigi gets out of the net Waluigi: You’re surrounded Wario: WHAAHAHA! What are you going to do know! Robbie Rottwn puts on a disguise Wario: Nice try, imma the real master of disguise Wario eats some Garlic Wario: OH NO, I CAN FEEL IT COMMING His stomach gets bigger Robbie: *gulps* Wario lets out a huge Fart-Splosion Lets just say, Robbie is nowhere to be found K.O. ROBBIE ROTTEN IS (SADLY) DECEASED! Wario; WAHAHAHA! I DID IT Waluigi: Yuck Wario, you really should start dieting, and taking showers Wario: Shut It! Results (Song) THIS GAMES WINNER IS....... WARIO AND WALUIGI!Category:WA7U161 B01 Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Team on Team themed DBX Fights Category:Idiot Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Games vs TV Shows themed DBXs Category:'Color' themed DBXs Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed DBXs